roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knife
}} The Knife is a One Hand Blade Melee Weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked by default. History Knives have existed since time immemorial as a simple implement for both self defense and as a cutting tool. A knife is issued by virtually every armed force in the world - whether for police or for military forces, a knife is a handy tool for slicing, dicing, or otherwise splitting things in half. Police forces generally do not carry full size combat knives, rather they usually carry simple pocketknives for most situations where a small blade would come in handy. However, in a military situation, a combat knife is an essential piece of equipment for any soldier. A sharp knife, when mixed with proper hand to hand combat training, makes a soldier without their firearm a credible threat. Knives provide useful non-combat functionality, from cutting open rations to field surgery to even cutting wire in some cases. However, due to the different needs for every armed force, combat knives can come in many different shapes and sizes. In-Game The knife is the first melee weapon option available. Pressing F will do a quick stabbing animation with the knife. It can be equipped by holding F or hitting 3, from there the player can left click to stab. It also can be used as an effective way to move faster if a heavy weapon is equipped. It can then be unequipped by scrolling or pressing the 1 or 2 keys (Primary and Secondary, respectively). Another knifing animation can be done when the player right clicks. Knifing an opponent anywhere except the back or head will lower their HP by 50. Knifing an opponent in the back will do 130 damage, instantly killing them regardless of health. Strategy Knives, as with all melees, should only be used as a last-ditch effort to kill an enemy or escape from combat when in a situation when the player is being fired at. Since the knife puts the player's mobility to its maximum, it is much easier to run away or close the distance to an enemy that has expended their ammo trying to finish their target off. With the front attack damage, however, the user is more than likely going to "butterknife" the target in front of them. Unless they are weakened, it will not be a kill, and will generally buy the enemy enough time to finish the player off. Instead, one should attempt to get in behind them, where the attack will be considered a backstab and instantly kill the target. Instead, the knife should be used as a utility for movement, and as a quick silent kill on unsuspecting enemies. As mentioned before, knives put the user's mobility to the maximum, allowing them to sprint as fast as possible. Ideally one should draw their knife when they have no weapon that has a low weight, such as having a heavy weapon in their first slot and have replaced their second slot with a weapon they picked up. While this does put the player at risk in the event an encounter happens, the extra mobility should allow an agile player to dodge most fire long enough to switch out to a weapon that can handle their target. As a silent kill weapon, a knife is unparalleled. With an instant kill capacity from the back, the knife allows a player running low on ammo to conserve more for a tense situation. With how fast a player moves with the knife out, even if one was to realize that someone is running up behind them with a knife, a player is generally too quick to allow for most players to turn around, let alone have enough time to pull the trigger to try to kill the player. It should go without saying that using a knife in an open area is incredibly risky, especially if there's a particularly good chance a sniper may be watching the area. High mobility will not save a player from a well placed sniper shot, especially if they move predictably. Knifing someone in the open should probably only be done with the quick stab key, meaning that the user can save their ammo and will instantly switch back to their weapon once they have made a stab. Fighting Against a Knifer Fighting against someone wielding a knife can range from being particularly easy to being incredibly frustrating. Smart players will use their stealth to their full advantage, sneaking up behind entire squads to silently kill them all off before they turn around to notice their comrades are dead. However, the average knifer will tend to blindly charge at the player. Players should backpedal while firing at the knifer, as they will be incapable of returning fire while trying to close the gap. This is generally a free kill. However, should the knifer close to close range, attempt to break off quickly to the left or right to draw a lighter, smaller weapon and finish them off. Do not attempt to engage a knifer in melee combat, especially since knifers generally get a free hit off the front as they try to sweep behind. Instead, the player should attempt to kill them as quickly as possible with a compact weapon, or draw their own melee to gain some more distance. Remember that knifers are moving at the maximum possible speed, so evasion is of the utmost importance. Stairs are a handy way to break off a pursuing knifer, and can let the player turn the tables by leaping down onto them. If the player is forced to deal with a knifer up close, his/her sidearm or a relatively short-barreled primary weapon would be more ideal, as using a long weapon like assault rifles or DMRs will usually end with the weapon model clipping through the kinfer, or not dealing high enough damage to take him out. PDWs are a good idea when dealing with knifers on the server, as they are short, hipfire well, ADS fast, and generally have higher firerates and the same CQC damage as full size rifles. If the player can't deal with the lower damage at range and weaker feel of PDWs, then Carbines are a great alternative. If the player is accurate enough, then shotguns would be the way to go. Just like knifers, shotguns can kill in a single shot, but with greater distance. When dealing with a stealthy knifer, a player should always check their back and their radar. If an ally has spotted a knifer, chances are that they'll be lit up on the radar, making it easier to see who is trying to go in for a sneaky kill. For the most part, however, all a player will have to try and detect a knifer is their ears and gut instincts. Turning around often to check one's rear is important when dealing when a stealthy knifer is known to be operating in a server. Throw a frag into hiding spots where knifers may stage themselves in wait for unsuspecting prey, such as deliberately darkened areas. Pros & Cons Pros: * Fast walkspeed. Cons: * No huge advantage over most melee weapons. * Low main stab damage. * Slow swing speed. * Lowest front damage. Trivia *During Demo Testing players were able to stab with right click (through a different animation). It was removed at the end of alpha, and later re-added in the beta. **The right click stab is slower and does 1.2 times more damage. However, it's still not enough to kill a full heath player frontally. *Your mobility reaches its max when running around with a knife. This is useful when equipped with heavy weapons such as LMGs and sniper rifles. *In test place, the knifing animation was redone. It is now much faster than the one in the main game and resembles the midair knifing animation in Battlefield 4. *In update 3.3.0, the knife received a new model. *The old knife in-game was modeled after a generic knife bayonet, as it has a barrel ring. The hole on the blade is probably used as a wire cutter when combined with the sheath. *The model of the knife seems to be a M9 Bayonet. Category:Historical Weapons Category:Starter Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Melee Weapons Category:One Hand Blade